A technique is developed in which an overhead view image of a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle viewed from above on a basis of a captured image obtained by imaging surroundings of the towing vehicle by an imaging unit is displayed on a display device (see JP2008-149764A, for example).
Unless the towed vehicle is taken into consideration upon generating the image which is displayed on the display device based on the captured image, the image may be generated so that circumstances related to the towed vehicle is difficult to be imagined.
A need thus exists for a surroundings monitoring apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.